Rockpaw's Pain
by Vinejay - Vinewings of Airclan
Summary: "Then it hit me." This is a story about an apprentice named Rockpaw. (This story is still a work in progress, If you find things are too rushed, please tell me in a review!) [Rated T for suggestiveness in chapter one.] Note: This story was developed before the reading of "A Vision of Shadows" arc. I had only known the names of a few characters, such as: Alderpaw, Sparkpaw, Twigkit.
1. Prolouge

_I'm going out on my first hunting patrol!_ He thought. Rockpaw was trotting excitedly next to his mentor, Sorrelmask. Sorrelmask sighed in annoyance, but Rockpaw knew that Sorrelmask always thought he was constantly bouncing around and making remarks.

Soon, the patrol came near the Green-leaf Twolegplace, but padded farther away, near the thunderpath. "Try to scent what you can," Sorrelmask whispered to him. Rockpaw spread open his jaws to take in more scent, soon he scented a, _vole?_ He wasn't sure, but he knew it was prey. Sorrelmask watched him pad off, then turned and joined a friend of his, leaving Rockpaw alone.

Rockpaw had found the vole, but it was on the ShadowClan territory. Rockpaw grumbled with frustration, but he wouldn't give up. "I'll catch that vole if my life depended on it!", he whispered to himself. He didn't want to lose anymore catches, he was three moons through his apprenticeship and still hasn't caught anything.

Rockpaw ran straight across the thunderpath, his heart and ears pounding. He felt the hard rock and the stench of the-.

 **Hi! Vines here and I'm bringing you a new story, this time it has a rough draft instead of going through blind! I hope anyone that catches anything too rushed or something wrong with plot lines, PLEASE tell me through a review!**


	2. 1 Leaving, Yet Coming Home

Then it hit him.

 _A small kit mewled in protest, his mother pushing him along._ My mother. _So bright and light, against the snow, all you can see is the black dot_ on her forehead. _Her name_ , he thought he'd heard it before, _Maybe it's Shine, yes it's Shine of Darkness in Light._

The snow around them was cold, it hurt. "Where are we going?", he asked his mother. She just pointed with her tail, she had something in her mouth. It was a cat, just a kit like him, it was his sister _. My sister_. She was so dark, very different from her mother, she was an almost-black gray, with a white dot on her head. Her name . . . _It was Shimmer, Shimmer of Light in Darkness._

As they trekked on after a few days, they left the mountains, Rock saw some trees ahead. Shine took her kits to the trees to shelter from the unusually scorching green-leaf sun. She set Rock's sister down, then she sighed in sadness.

"Shine, where are we going?", he asked again. "We're going to the Clans," she replied. "Why?", Rock said, pressing further. "We can't live with the Tribe anymore," she said, her voice angrily faltering. "But why?", he asked, pressing the boundaries. "Because of your father!', she snapped.

Rock realized his mother was angry, so he kept quiet.

As the family neared a twolegplace, they stopped and took a rest. Rock heard something.

 ***** WARNING! Suggestiveness in upcoming paragraphs!******

"That's one fine she-cat, I think I might want to get down with her," a cat said.

Rock didn't understand, so he was going to ask his mother. Right as he opened his mouth, a red tom shot out and leaped on Shine. She yowled and hissed at the tom on her back. Suddenly, Rock found himself leaping onto the red tom, trying to get him off her. The tom just flicked his tiny body away, his mother let out growls as the tom laughed to himself. Soon, the tom got off, then ran away with a white and brown cat.

 *****Suggestiveness ended*****

After they had made it through the twolegplace, they came upon the lake, as Shine called it. Rock was worried about why his mother was getting larger every day.

"This is where the Clans went," spoke his mother, she had sorrow in her blue eyes.

 **Hey, Vines here, sorry about the suggestiveness, I couldn't find a way to make it nonsuggestive without Rock witnessing it happen! Sorry!**


	3. 2 Welcomed into Home

He realized what he had done, what pain he had caused.

"Who are you? Why are you on our territory?", a strange cat challenged as Rock and his family padded through some trees. Shine leaped back in shock, then took a breath.

"We are from the Tribe of Rushing Water and we are here to join you, if you will take us," she explained softly. "Okay then. Lionstar might be feeling a bit generous with the new territory by the thunderpath. Follow me," she ordered.

When some other cats came out of the bushes, Rock leaped up close to Shimmer.

As they were taken through the forest, Rock heard the sounds of birds chirping and leaves scuffling. He saw one of the young cats in the patrol look at him, but then she darted her eyes away. They silently padded along, Shimmer got caught in some bracken, but they helped her out. Later, they came to a giant hole in the ground.

"Shine, what's that?", Rock asked. "It's our camp!", that cat that was looking at him said, "Hi, I'm Burnpaw." "Hi. So, it's like the cave, but facing up?", Rock replied. "I suppose," Burnpaw said, scrunching her face in thought. "But it was actually cut out by twolegs!", she added, whispering.

The group led them inside the up-facing cave. Wow, there are so many cats! Rock thought, then smiled in delight to meet new friends. They padded up to a large rock, with a cat standing on it. He dropped down, then inspected them, his golden fur shining in the sunlight.

"Who are the newcomers Dovewing?", he demanded. "They say they are from the Tribe, and they want to join us," The cat they first talked to said. "I know a lot from traveling through the Tribe. Have you heard any stories about the Power of the Three?", the cat, who Rock assumed was Lionstar, asked. "Oh yeah! They are some of my favourites!", Rock responded absentmindedly.

Shine slapped her white tail over his mouth, then wobbled a bit, since she was very large.

Then, Shimmer spoke up, "I've heard all about Firestar, and the Sun-Drown-Place, and the Great Journey, and how we also received the Clans' Prophecy. I also know that Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing were in it, and just by guessing, I think you're Lionblaze, just a leader now."

Lionstar flinched in how detailed her explanation was.

"Very well, you may join, now that I know you are truly Tribe members," he comfirmed.

 **Hey! Vines here. Looks like they are part of ThunderClan now! Please review if you find anything wrong, and If you PM me and ask me anything about what happened before the story started, I will gladly tell you!**


	4. 3 Renewal, and Some Friends?

It all came so fast. The pain, the crunch, the screeches. But it was worth it. He could remember everything now.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Highledge for a Clan meeting!", Lionstar yowled.

Cats murmured as they saw what was happening.

"These cats here are from the Tribe of Rushing Water, and they wish to join us. Their names are, Shine of Darkness in Light, Shimmer of Light in Darkness, and Rock that Changes Through Seasons," the bulky leader explained.

Rock heard even more cats grumbling at this news.

"May I speak?", Shine asked Lionstar.

"Of course," Lionstar assured her.

"We have heard of how much these wonderful Clans have helped us, and we have been kicked out of our Tribe. So, we were just hoping, you could share this kindness one last time?", she announced.

Some of the cats were nodding at the praise, but some still wore skeptical looks on their faces.

"It seems that we have come to a conclusion, they will join us as loyal members of ThunderClan!", Lionstar shouted.

"Shine of Darkness in Light, do you accept to be a warrior of ThunderClan and respect and learn our way, as well for your kits?"

"I do," she answered.

"Then from now on, you shall be known as Lightshine, and your kits will be Rockkit and Darkkit. Clan dismissed."

Lightshine took Rockkit and Darkkit to the nursery with the help of a queen.

Rockkit looked around and saw some other kits his age, they were playing together and rolling around. Rockkit padded up to them, and they stopped.

"Hi, who are you?" asked one.

"It looks like one of those tribers," teased another.

"Leave him alone," a pretty she-kit told the other, "Hi, I'm Hazelkit! I heard you're new."

Rockkit looked back at Darkkit and his mother, they were at the other side of the nursery. He turned back to the kits to see them waiting for an answer.

"Helloooooo! Hey, Fogkit, we asked your name!" said the teasing one, she was black with white and gray patterns.

"O-Oh, I'm Rock, er, Rockkit," he answered, trying to get used to his new name.

"Oh, well, hi Rockkit. I'm Sweetkit, that's a furball, and this is Hazelkit," said the milky orange tom.

* * *

Hey, VJ-VW here, and I hope you didn't mind the delay in chapters, I was dealing with some heavy mental questioning. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter! ~Spread your wings and fly high!


End file.
